


Hands On

by mr_superwhoavengelockgermany06 (ms_superwhoavengelockgermany06)



Category: Metalocalypse (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, Kisses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:55:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23398099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_superwhoavengelockgermany06/pseuds/mr_superwhoavengelockgermany06
Summary: Toki is having trouble in the recording booth, so Skwisgaar gives him a hand.
Relationships: Skwisgaar Skwigelf/Toki Wartooth
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	Hands On

It wasn’t unusual for Toki to be in the recording booth for hours, playing the same bars over and over until his fingers ached. Nathan would be in his ear, asking him to play it again, telling him where he was messing up. As if Toki didn’t know where he was messing up; it was the same place every time.

“Okay, Toki. One more time.” Nathan said with a sigh. 

Toki stretched his fingers out, preparing to play the music again. He could see the notes in his head. He knew what they were. He just couldn’t make his fingers move the way he wanted. He strummed nervously for a few moments. 

The door to the booth swung open as Skwisgaar barged in. Toki nervously looked everywhere but the blond, fumbling as he began to remove his guitar strap. He should have known. It was easier to just have Skwisgaar play it. 

“What ams yous doin’? Keeps yous guitars on. Idiot.” Skwisgaar said. 

“But-Buts easier for yous to just plays, ja? I ams messing ups.” Toki said. 

“Not in moods to plays the rhythms today. I helps yous. Sos shuts up and plays.” 

Toki looked at Nathan and Pickles’ confused faces through the window. Apparently they were just as clueless as he was. Toki started to play again. It went well, like always, until the last few notes turned sour. His muscles tensed. Surely Skwisgaar would have something to say to that. 

Skwisgaar scoffed. “Dat was nots the notes.” 

“No shits, Skwisgaar! Is thoughts yous we’re gonna helps me!” Toki complained. 

“Hads to t’inks about hows to. Calms down, littles Toki.” 

Skwisgaar walked over to Toki and settled himself behind the brunet. He grabbed Toki’s hand, positioning it properly on the frets. He guided Toki’s fingers through the motions while humming the tempo. Toki picked the strings while Skwisgaar helped him fret. 

“Feels goods, ja?” Skwisgaar whispered. 

Toki nodded, his face flushing. 

“Goods. Yous hands too wets. Whats you nervosk for?” 

“Well, yous just reals close and-and I wants to plays guitars good.” Toki said softly. 

“You plays guitars fine. Nots as good as _me_ , buts yous gets more good with time.” 

Toki grinned at that. Skwisgaar said he was good! If Skwisgaar thought that, then he definitely thought Toki could play this part. Toki began moving his hands, playing the notes without Skwisgaar’s guidance. Finally, _finally_ , it sounded right. Toki laughed excitedly. 

“Thanks you, Skwisgaar! I plays it good, ja?” Toki asked. 

“Pfft, you plays okay for _yous_ , I guess.” Skwisgaar said. 

Toki deflated a bit, but still smiled. He had done it right this time, at least. 

“Guess yous did dos it rights this time, though. Ja, you gets a rewoird.” Skwisgaar said. 

Leaning in, Skwisgaar pressed his lips to Toki’s briefly. Toki’s eyes widened. Why would Skwisgaar kiss him? Did Skwisgaar _like_ him? 

“Nows, plays it right for the recordinks. I wants to go fuckin’ gets food.” Skwisgaar said, walking out of the booth. 

Feeling warm, Toki nodded. “Nathans! We dos it one more! I cans dos it this time!” 

“Uh, yeah. Let’s fucking do it.” Nathan said. 

Toki began to play. Nathan looked over at Skwisgaar, who had picked up his own guitar and started to play. 

“So, uh...that. Happened.” Nathan said. 

“Yeah, dude, that was pretty gay.” Pickles said. 

“What? Yous wants Tokis to plays the part right! I makes him plays right!” Skwisgaar snapped. 

“Yeah, yeah, no. It worked. Good, uh, good job.” Nathan said. 

Skwisgaar turned away and picked at his guitar faster. Nathan and Pickles didn’t need to know his methods of helping Toki. They were only for him to know and use.


End file.
